parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (Toy Story) series (TheMrRamonlle style)
A parody of the Toy Story ''series by TheMrRamonlle. Cast Character Story *Woody - Fozzie Bear (''The Muppets) *Buzz Lightyear - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Bo Peep - Marlene (Madagascar) *Rex - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Slinky Dog - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Hamm - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Potato Head - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *RC - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Lenny - Mushu (Mulan) *Sarge - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Soldiers - Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy, Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, and Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) *Andy Davis - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Molly Davis - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Andy's Mom - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Squeeze Toy Aliens - Stitch, Angel, and Reuben and the other experiments (Lilo and Stitch) *Sid Phillips - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hannah Phillips - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Scud - Scar (The Lion King) Character Story 2 *Emperor Zurg - Jafar (Aladdin) *Mrs. Potato Head - Elsa (Frozen) *Wheezy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Al - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Buster - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) *Bullseye - Snoopy (Peanuts, with Woodstock as his extra) *Jessie - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Stinky Pete Prospector - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Utitlity Belt Buzz Lightyear - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Barbie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Barbie Chorus - Asparagus Singers (VeggieTales) Character Story 3 *Jack-in-the-Box - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Lotso Huggin' Bear - Hans (Frozen) *Twitch - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Sparks - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Chunk - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Stretch - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Bonnie - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Bonnie's Mom - Ducky's Mom (The Land Before Time) *Trixie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Peas in a Pod - Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea and Percy Pea (VeggieTales) *Ken - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Dolly - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Pricklepants - Timon (The Lion King) *Buttercup - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Chuckles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) Spin-Offs *Kermit the Frog of Star Command *Character Story Treats Quotes Character Story *'Fozzie Bear/Woody:' You're my favorite friend! *'Bob/Sarge (on radio):' Mickey's opening the first present. *'Jack Frost/Mr. Potato Head:' Elsa, Elsa, Elsa...No, I can hardly wait. *'Kermit the Frog/Buzz Lightyear:' To infinity...(jumps off) and beyond! *'Fozzie Bear/Woody:' That wasn't flying! That was falling with sky. *'Fozzie Bear/Woody:' YOU...ARE...A...CHARACTER!!! *'Kermit the Frog/Buzz Lightyear:' You are such a sad strange little bear. You have my pity. Where Character *'Fozzie Bear/Woody:' Oh yeah! Good riddance you looneyness! *'Kermit the Frog/Buzz Lightyear: '''Hi-ho. This is Kermit the Frog. I come in the peace. Character Story 2 *'Kermit/Buzz Lightyear:''' You got the New Kermit the Frog! YOU GOT...CONSTANTINE!!! Gallery Fozzie bear 2014.png|Fozzie Bear as Woody Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Buzz Lightyear Marlene the Otter.jpg|Marlene as Bo Peep Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider as Rex Tigger.png|Tigger as Slinky Dog Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Hamm Rise-of-the-GUARDIANS-FROST.jpg|Jack Frost as Mr. Potato Head 250px-Mushu.png|Mushu as Lenny Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Sarge Larrycucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as one of Sarge's soldiers junior01.png|Junior Asparagus as one of Sarge's soldiers Jimmy_Gourd_(New).jpg|Jimmy Gourd as one of Sarge's soldiers Jerry_Gourd.png|Jerry Gourd as one of Sarge's soldiers Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Andy Davis 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Andy's Mom Stitch_OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch as Squeeze Toy Alien #1 Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Sid Phillips Cera1.JPG|Cera as Hannah Phillips Jafar.jpeg|Jafar (with Iago as his extra) as Emperor Zurg ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Mrs. Potato Head Duffy_212x406.png|Daffy Duck as Wheezy DSNY-SM-13.jpg|Pluto as Buster Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Bullseye Miss piggy the muppets.png|Miss Piggy as Jessie Yosemite-Sam-Quotes-300x281.png|Yosemite Sam as Stinky Pete the Prospector Constantine.png|Constantine as Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear Ariel mermaid.png|Ariel as Barbie Hans transparent.png|Hans as Lotso Huggin' Bear Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Trixie Timon the lion king.png|Lumiere as Mr. Pricklepants Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Buttercup Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Chuckles the Clown Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:TheMrRamonlle